Second chances
by sinful starlet
Summary: 11th chapter finally up (sorry for the wait!) Pre LOTR - Legolas is all ready to leave, but can Arwen change his mind?
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances

By Sinful Starlet

Chapter One - In the beginning

Disclaimer: Obviously anything you recognise doesn't belong to me. Characters and locations all part of the Tolkien estate, even if some of the characters are acting a _little_ OOC - not majorly! Really!

Rating: Gonna say PG-13 for the whole thing - might change the rating for a few chapters, but that should be about the average.

Author's note: This is the first Lord of the Rings fic I've posted so I hope you like it. It's going to be a fairly Legolas-centric story, plus one of the other female characters in the book (who will become fairly obvious early on). I just thought this would be kind of an interesting situation. Also, this is going to be a mixture of book-verse and movie-verse, so a little AU but not horrendously I hope! Feedback is always appreciated - I always take note of constructive criticism, but I hope you like it anyway! *SS*

=======================================

Chapter One - In the beginning

Summary: Story begins. Legolas travels to a distant elf realm and makes an interesting discovery. (Okay, kinda crap summary, but the story gets better! *SS*)

=======================================

"We're almost there now, my lord", the servant announced to the prince who rode beside him. The day's journey had not been all that long, but this visiting prince had himself been journeying for many days, and by the look of it was about ready for a break. Not that he openly showed it of course, the servant noted with a little humour. The prince was relatively young by elven standards when compared to the servant, and he was clearly trying a little too hard to maintain an air of nobility. 

"Thank you Melinor", the young prince replied, with the first smile he had managed all day, "I apologise for my silence during our journey, but this is the longest journey I have ever undertaken, and I am unused to spending so many days on the road".

"Not to worry sire", Melinor replied, not looking at the elven prince, but instead gazing at the horizon. "Ah", he said, as they passed through a particularly thickly wooded area, "we are here sire - welcome to Imladris".

*

The prince looked around him in amazement as they entered the inner confines of the elven sanctuary of Rivendel. It was even fairer than he heard it described, from the perfect blue of the sky, to the crystal clear water flowing in streams around them, and even the trees seemed more alive - their leaves greener and more bright than much of the surrounding woodland.

"My lord, I would ask that we make a little more haste", Melinor called kindly, as the young prince had stopped dead in his tracks to admire the surrounding beauty, "Lord Elrond has been expecting us already for several hours". 

"Of course", the prince replied, urging his horse forward gently, "forgive me, for there is so much to take in by one who has never seen the beauty of Lord Elrond's home before".

"Ay, it is a fair sight", Melinor agreed as they continued riding, "but surely Mirkwood holds an attraction of equal beauty". 

The prince smiled at the servant's gracious mention of his home, "Perhaps", he replied, again allowing a smile to cross his face.

*

At length, they reached the house itself, and the two riders dismounted to greet the rapidly growing welcoming committee. The prince smiled even wider when he saw who was at the head of the crowd. "Lord Elrond!", he exclaimed in delight, as the older elf came forward to greet him, embracing him as a long-lost friend, "It has been too long since you were last at my father's house, and I am glad to see you again". 

"Thank you Legolas", Elrond smiled, "it has indeed been many years, but now here you are, looking quite the young gentlemen - a little different from the child with tears in his clothes and twigs in his hair!". 

Legolas laughed in remembrance of his childhood adventures, "I fear there is little that can keep a wood elf from trees, my lord", he replied, laughing softly. 

"Indeed", Elrond replied, "but we have much time to become reacquainted, I sense that you are weary now, and in need of some refreshment after your long journey". 

Legolas laughed inwardly, the elder knew him too well, "Melinor was excellent company", he offered generously, "but I fear you are right - the road proved longer than expected". 

"Well we shall talk more later then", Elrond concluded, motioning for several other servants to come forward and shows Legolas to his rooms, "I shall call for you for dinner, but until then feel free to take your ease". Legolas bowed a little to the Lord, more out of habit than actual need, and followed the servants gladly to his own, quiet room. 

*

After a long, hot bath, Legolas emerged both clean and refreshed, dressing in the clean robes left for him on the bed. Just as he had finished, there was a knock at the door, and he called for the visitor to enter. "Elladan!", Legolas said, happy to see his old friend again. 

"It is good to see you too, friend", Elladan replied, he and his brother had accompanied their father to Mirkwood more than once, and he and Legolas had become great friends. 

"I came to see if you were ready for dinner", Elladan continued. 

"Almost", Legolas replied, gesturing at his still wet and unbrushed hair. 

"Allow me to assist you", Elladan offered, motioning for the younger elf to take a seat by the window. Legolas obligingly sat patiently while the older elf restored the thin braids in his hair, brushing the rest out until it was quite dry. He could of course, have performed the task himself, but it did save a little time this way. They were interrupted by a second knock at the door and Elrohir immediately followed the sound. 

"Come along you two", he called, a wide smile across his face, "surely our guest does not want to keep the lord of the house waiting for his evening meal?" Legolas smiled warmly and he and Elladan chased after Elrohir as he disappeared off down the corridor to the dining hall.

*

Legolas again gasped in wonder as he entered the great hall. The room was far larger than he expected, filled with tables stacked high with more food than he thought even his hungry body would ever manage. About the same time, the remainder of the guests filed in - other people of Rivendell, mostly those of Elrond's house, took their places around the smaller tables while they waited for the lord of the house to enter. 

At last, Elrond arrived, dressed in more formal robes, taking his place at the head of the main table, and beckoning for Legolas to come and sit beside him.

Legolas found his legs propelling him forwards to take his seat, but his eyes were distracted, caught by another figure entering the room. She was an elven maiden, (by the look of it, somewhat younger than he), but her beauty seemed to fill the room like a candle's light. She had raven hair that tumbled down around her shoulders, cascading over an emerald green gown. Legolas found himself struggling to breathe as he took in the beauty before him, appearing even more startled as the angel seemed to walk towards him. 

"Ah Legolas", Elrond said as Legolas took his seat, with Elladan and Elrohir beside him, "I believe you have never met my youngest child". Legolas blinked, as he realised the lord was addressing him. "Legolas this is my daughter, Arwen Undomiel". At last recovering the ability to speak, he realised he should probably introduce himself. 

"I know who you are, Prince Legolas", she said, cutting him off with a smile before he could speak, "my father and brothers have told me much about you and your home in Mirkwood".

Legolas eventually managed to formulate a polite response, and the meal began. Legolas spent most of this time in conversation with Elrond, who was keen to know all that had happened to his young friend since their last meeting. Legolas however, could not tear his thoughts from the lady sitting next to his host. In all his visits to Mirkwood, Elrond had never brought his daughter with him. In fact, as he later learned, she had never before left Rivendell, except to spend some time in Lothlórien, after the departure of her mother from Middle Earth. 

He could not blame the lord for taking such close care of his daughter though. She looked much like her mother, a cause of both joy and pain in Elrond's heart, and she was clearly his most precious jewel. The Evenstar. Even that name did not seem fair enough to describe her beauty, which increased even more every time she shared a smile with the young prince.

He had little opportunity to speak to her during the meal, as Elrond commanded most of his attention, but after the meal was over, everyone began to move to the Hall of Fire, for the remainder of the evening. All except Arwen, Legolas noted, and he discretely followed her outside into the small private courtyard at the back of the house. 

* 

"Hello again, Prince Legolas", she said, without turning as he walked into the courtyard. He laughed quietly in amusement, he had moved in virtual silence, but not only had she noticed that she was followed, but she also knew who her follower was. 

"Hello, my lady", he greeted, "but please, just call me 'Legolas' - when I am with Lord Elrond and your brothers, it is one of the few times I can forget my title and its obligations". 

"I understand", she said, smiling, "it is quite a burden for such..._young_ shoulders". 

Legolas almost gasped in protest, "These shoulders are not as young as you might think, my lady!", he started, but then he saw the smile on her face, and conceded the joke. "You obviously share Elrohir's sense of humour", he said after a while. 

"And that is a bad thing?", she questioned innocently. 

"Not at all", Legolas laughed gently, "as long as you are careful where you choose to dispense that wit of yours!" They began to pace around each other as this verbal exchange continued for several minutes, neither quite ready to concede victory to the other. 

Before long though, the laughter increased, and Legolas sank down onto one of the benches in the courtyard, holding his side. "Peace, lady - no more", he said, weakly, trying not to laugh again, "you win, this time".

"Well, in that case, I think it only right for you to suggest a rematch......to defend your honour", Arwen said, smiling slyly. 

"I have business with Lord Elrond to attend to on my father's behalf", Legolas said, "but once that it is concluded, I shall look forward to it". For a second neither of them moved, their eyes caught in one another's gaze, then a voice rang out from the hall, calling for Arwen. 

"I must go", she said, starting to move towards the house again, "it is probably merely my father wishing to say goodnight, but I must reply to his summons in any case". 

"Indeed", Legolas replied, catching her hand before she could leave and planting a delicate kiss on its surface, "until our rematch my lady", he said mischievously, before releasing her hand and bowing as she started back towards the house.

*

A.N. - okay, that was the first part. I know it may be a little slow at the beginning, but it's called character development okay? I'm trying to set the scene here! Anyway, if you liked it, more will be up soon, and if you didn't, at least you didn't have to read too much before you could give up! Hope ya liked it anyway! *SS*


	2. Chapter two

Second Chances 

By Sinful Starlet

Chapter Two - Closer acquaintance

Disclaimer: I did the whole 'not mine' rant in the first part, so check there if you actually want to read a proper disclaimer.

Rating: Still no idea really! PG-13/R I guess higher than the first part, but still not sure what that equates to - nothing majorly physical yet (probably in part three) in case you haven't guessed it takes me a while to set the scene!

Author's note: Not really a hell of a lot more to say yet. Story advances further as Legolas spends more time in Rivendell, and develops his relationship with a certain lady elf. I know it might seem a little slow at the beginning, but I promise the good stuff is definitely coming! (No pun intended!) *SS*

=======================================

Chapter Two - Closer acquaintance

Summary: Story continues. Legolas enjoys a short vacation in Rivendell once his business is finished, but what exactly is it that's making him stay? 

=======================================

Over the next few days, Legolas spent much of his time becoming reacquainted with Elrond, because although Elrond was a reasonably frequent visitor to Mirkwood, it had been several years since his last visit, and there was much to catch up on. Legolas spoke of his father's business which was quickly resolved by the older elf, allowing Legolas some time to take his ease around Elrond's home. Elrond took quite a fatherly interest in the young prince, and as he was not immediately needed back home, he was only too happy to allow Legolas to stay a little longer.

He gradually became more accustomed to Rivendell itself, and often spent long hours in the afternoons going exploring with Elladan and Elrohir. Within the space of a fortnight, Legolas (who, being from Mirkwood, was very much at home amongst the trees) knew all the surrounding woodland of Rivendell as well if not better than his two companions.

When he was not then spending his time outdoors, he still spent much time in conversation with Elrond, who was not only a great friend but also an excellent teacher, telling Legolas great stories of their elven ancestors and the early history of Middle Earth. Often Legolas would ask questions about Rivendell and Elrond's family, which the elder was only too happy to elaborate on. Legolas subtly tried to ask about Arwen, after some fairly inconsequential questions about her brothers. 

The lord was clearly not blind to the younger elf's interest in his daughter, but he could see nothing to worry about in it, and explained some of the details of her earlier life. After Elrond himself, she had been the most affected by her mother's departure and Elrond would only speak briefly about her time in Lothlorien when she went there to grieve. Legolas could see this was a subject that did not need to be pursued at that point in time, so he quickly changed the subject and continued their conversation in a little more ease.

*

Elrond and his sons were not Legolas' only companions during his stay however. Legolas found he had ample opportunity to continue his friendship with the lady Arwen herself. Arwen for herself, was glad to have a companion other than her brothers that was so close to her age (there being about only 500 years between her and Legolas, a seemingly short expanse of time for an elf). When Legolas tired of his explorations around Rivendell with Elladan and Elrohir, they would go off on hunting expeditions, leaving Legolas to Arwen's company.

The two quickly became great friends, sharing many interests and pursuits. They would spend many hours just walking the surrounding woods or sitting by the river side, sharing stories of their homes and childhood recollections. Lord Elrond was well aware of how much time they were spending together, seemingly shunning all other company, but he trusted Legolas to act appropriately, and he had to admit that it was a long time since he had seen Arwen as happy as she now was. He still worried about her virtually every day. The death of her mother at such a relatively young age had had a devastating affect on his youngest child, and it had taken many years of living away in Lothlorien under the guardianship of Galadriel before Arwen had felt able to return to her home in Rivendell.

But now she was home he thought, sighing in contentment as he watched her and Legolas in the courtyard below from his position on the balcony above. She was home and she was genuinely happy, he thought as he heard her gentle laugh ring out through the courtyard. His only concern was that she was a little too happy too soon. He would not willingly begrudge his daughter anything that made her happy, but since Legolas' arrival, he was about the only person she would see. All of her childhood friends had spoken to him about Arwen's recent behaviour, and how she would invent the slightest excuse to leave them behind while she spent more time with the visiting prince.

At first Elrond had shrugged off the concerns, it was natural to spend a lot of time with a new friend, particularly one who would not be staying at Rivendell forever, but there was something now that made him worry. At first it was only her friends that she dismissed to see him, her brothers (though she loved them dearly) were scarcely in Rivendell for longer than a few days at a time as they were so often off on one hunting expedition or another, but now she was dismissing more than them. One of Elrond's favourite pastimes was the lessons and conversations he would have with his daughter about their heritage or literature, or whatever subject they could think of. 

These meetings occurred at the very least once a week, but were more commonly twice or three times over the course of each seven days. Things had started to change though, and he realised one morning that he had not had such a meeting with his daughter for almost three weeks. Though Arwen was lively and attentive when they met at meal times, she would soon want to leave to meet her new friend. Elrond let her go, but he made up his mind to talk to her and Legolas about it soon. 

From his behaviour, Elrond sensed that Legolas had not fully realised the hold he had over Arwen, he was certainly unaware of the friends she was discarding to spend time with him. Elrond did hear him question her more than once as to whether she had other plans, or people to see when she came to meet him, but she silenced his concerns and insisted that she had no other plan but to spend time with him.

At first, Elrond did not see the depth of his daughter's affections for the prince, but he happened to catch the look on her face one night as she looked over at Legolas at dinner, and it was one that he could not fail to recognise. His only mistake was to interpret the expression as mere infatuation, and one-sided infatuation at that. Legolas had always been very attentive towards Arwen and had spent much time with her, but he had seemingly acted out of nothing more than strong friendship.

But things are not always as they seem...

*

One night, not too long after that, Legolas and Arwen were sitting in one of their favourite places beside the river in a small clearing in the forest. They had been there for some time, talking at first, and then later simply sitting watching the stars together, with Arwen resting her head against Legolas' shoulder. She seemed quite drowsy and sighed slightly as she adjusted position. Legolas had in fact, been waiting that whole night to talk to her about something that had been troubling him, but he had not so far been able to say it. He took this opportunity though, and helped her to sit up and turn to face him.

"What is it?", Arwen said immediately, gently reaching up a hand to touch his cheek as she sensed the worry in him. "It is nothing for you to worry about dear friend", he replied, finding a smile to reassure her, "but there is something I have needed to talk to you about concerning your father". "My father?", Arwen asked again, even more confused. "He has been watching us for some time", Legolas went on to explain, "and he apparently suspects that there may be something to concern him about our relationship", he paused before he said the next part, "...something more than friendship".

Arwen was a little flustered at Legolas' last words, had her father really noticed---. She stopped herself before she could go any further down that road, instead starting to worry about what he might have said. "He has spoken to you about this?", she said eventually. "Nothing too specific", Legolas said gently, "he is only concerned about you...you mean the world to him Arwen". Arwen was still reeling from the news of her father's interest in them, and she stood up, pacing around for several minutes before she was ready to speak again.

However, just as she was about to speak, Legolas stood and walked over to her, speaking before she had the chance. "He only wishes to protect you Arwen, I think he would do anything to prevent you from being hurt". "And I am risking that by being your friend?", she questioned at last. That was not the answer Legolas was looking for, he could see that she was holding something back, and she had to look away as he looked more closely at her.

"Arwen talk to me", he said, walking after her, as she tried to move away from him, "I know you aren't telling me something". He eventually caught her, and gently turned her round so she would have to look at him. She still could not speak at first, for weeks now she had been trying to hide her feelings for this particular elf, but apparently however hard she was trying, it wasn't working. He raised his hand towards her face, using one finger to lift her chin up so she had to look him in the eye, silently searching her face for some mark of what she was feeling. 

She tried to look anywhere else than in his intense blue eyes - the elves were of course known for their beauty and grace, but she had never seen anyone as instantly attracting as Legolas. He moved closer to her and the moon caught his golden hair, so different to her raven tresses, and turned it a brilliant silver that practically glowed in the twilight. She knew that she could not be silent much longer, and judging by his behaviour and the concern in his eyes, she decided to take the risk. "My father", she began very quietly, "...he was right". 

*

At first Legolas wasn't entirely sure how to take this, so Arwen could see that she was going to have to explain a little better than that. "He was right when he thought that there may be something more than friendship between us". She paused here, waiting for his reaction. Legolas was completely dumbstruck, he had no idea how to reply to her, until now his most dear friend in the whole world. "At least, there may be for my part", she said at last, unable to wait much longer, and assuming the silence to be a bad sign, "I make no assumptions about your feelings and have no expectations for anything other than friendship between us, but I can't lie about my feelings anymore".

She sighed in relief as she finished, feeling like an incredible burden had been lifted from her shoulders, and it was only now that she dared to look up at his face and see his reaction. Legolas had still not spoken, but her heart leaped when she looked into his eyes. "Prince Legolas lost for words...", she said attempting to lighten the mood, "...that has to be a first--". "Arwen...", Legolas interrupted, not sure of what to say next, but feeling the need to say something. "I'm still not entirely sure what you are saying, but if it is what I think then it is a little more serious than my apparent inability to speak".

She blushed a little at this, feeling a little ashamed and increasingly uncomfortable. "I do not know what else I can say", she said eventually, "for almost as long as I have known you, you have been more to me than a friend ever could, but if you do not feel the same way then just say so and I won't ever speak of it again as long as--", she started but was cut off by Legolas' lips pressing hesitantly against hers. "I think you've said enough", he said, when he eventually pulled away, a slight smile now gracing his face, and when she didn't reply he continued, "or have I managed to stun the lady Arwen into silence too?"

Arwen stood still, breathing heavily as she reached up a single finger to trace along her lips, "You...kissed me", she said. "I did", Legolas replied, still beaming, "something I would have done a long time ago if I had realised that the object of my affection was feeling the same way about me as I was about her", he paused for a second before adding, "sorry!", with an even more mischievous smile. "Sorry for what?", Arwen asked, still a little timidly, but gaining confidence as she stepped closer to her 'friend' in front of her. Legolas didn't answer right away, but leaned in until his lips were only inches from hers, "For not doing this the first time I met you", he whispered, closing the gaps between them and kissing her again.

This time, it was not so unexpected and Arwen was able to reciprocate fully, surprising even Legolas as the fervour grew between them. It was several moments before either of them was willing to pull away from the other, but eventually the need for air grew more apparent and they broke away from each other breathing raggedly. "Well that was...", Legolas started, not quite sure what to say. "Worth the wait?", Arwen supplied, smiling. "Something like that", Legolas smiled, leaning into her again, stopping just short of her lips again to whisper, "I love you", before he placed yet another staggering kiss on her eager lips.

*

AN. - Phew! Anybody else seriously wanting to be Arwen right about now?! Damn that sexy archer! And if you like the ending to this, you are gonna LOVE the next part! *SS*


	3. Chapter three

Second chances

By Sinful Starlet

Chapter Three - Temperatures rising

Disclaimer: see chapter one if you're really that interested, but once more for the record (all together now!) - Not mine, never will be, anything recognisable belongs to Tolkien and a very happy publishing company!

Rating: (I wanna say it! I'm going to say it!) Hoorah! Gloriously R rated (she thinks! I swear I still don't get this whole rating system) lets just say it ain't Disney! *waves banner excitedly* WOOHOO! ELF NEKKIDNESS!

Author's note: Okay here we go! I think we all know what's gonna happen here - like I wasn't gonna go there! But all good things have repercussions so don't sue me if you don't like the ending of this chapter, I promise there is more to come! *SS*

=======================================

Chapter Three - Temperatures rising

Summary: Story continues. Things get a little heated! But do goodnights always lead to good mornings?

=======================================

The two 'friends' had to part before too long that first night, they had already been gone for some time, and they were not quite ready to risk being discovered. After a few more minutes of increasingly tender kisses, the two separated and began to walk back towards the house. Legolas walked Arwen to her room as he had done every night before that and they came to a halt just outside the door. Arwen began to reach up to kiss him again, but Legolas caught her and turned her face to kiss her on the cheek, "Soon my love", he whispered, before pulling back and saying goodnight to her more loudly, as he saw her maid approaching.

"Goodnight indeed Legolas", Arwen smiled, realising why he had pulled back from her when the maid approached them, curtsying to Arwen and then stopping a polite distance from them. Legolas smiled at her once more, and left with a parting kiss on her hand. Arwen sighed in delight as she watched him go and then beckoned for her maid to come into the room and help her to prepare for bed. 

"You seem particularly cheery tonight miss", her maid Elennia, remarked as she brushed out Arwen's long hair and softly plaited it, smiling even more as she spotted the blush that came to Arwen's cheeks. Arwen couldn't help but smile herself, Elennia had been with her since she was a baby, and was the only person that had accompanied her when she had gone to Lothlorien. She therefore, had become a sort of motherly figure to her, she could never replace Arwen's real mother of course, but Elennia was a real friend and her most trusted confidant.

"You love him don't you?", she continued, watching the girl's eyes very carefully to gauge her answer. "Elennia!", Arwen said, a little shocked at the question, but she could see there was no use in lying to her, so she just smiled and nodded. "Well you know how to pick 'em love, I'll give you that much!", Elennia responded with a sly smile, prompting one of outrage from her younger companion, "He seems very charming and good natured - he'd be lucky to have you". "Thank you", Arwen smiled, laughing a little before growing more serious, "I just hope my father agrees with you". 

*

Over the next few days, Arwen and Legolas made every attempt not to draw attention to their new relationship. They were of course, intending to tell Elrond everything, but they weren't quite ready to do that, the excitement of concealment not quite wearing off yet. So they tried to act as normally as possible around other people, Legolas spent time with Elladan and Elrohir, who had at last returned, and Arwen busied herself with her friends and her father. Elrond guessed that Legolas must have talked to his daughter about their spending so much time together, and he was glad at last to have a little of her company back without apparently damaging Legolas and Arwen's 'friendship'.

The days seemed long and restless at times for the young lovers, but they managed to last out until the evening, where they could safely steal a few moments together outside the house. Their love didn't weaken at all for the temporary separations, and their passion for each other continued to grow to even greater levels as they were safe in the knowledge of the other's love. At first, they could stand spending so much time apart quite easily, but over time this became harder and harder, and by the end of a fortnight, neither knew if they could stand it much longer. 

In the end it was Arwen who took the initiative. One night Legolas had been out wandering the grounds by himself. Arwen, he thought, was taking a late dinner with her father, and they were not due to meet up until later that night. He walked quite at peace through the trees, listening to the calm flow of the river and watching the stars overhead, wondering every now and again about his own home and friends. His father had written again, calling him back as soon as he could leave, though he had not yet told Arwen about the letters. In fact he had told no one, not wanting to leave the peace he had found at Rivendell.

He wandered seemingly aimlessly for the next few minutes, until he was disturbed by a sound coming from somewhere behind him. He turned slowly round and peered through the trees to see what had caused the sound, but even with the moon and star light, it was a little too dark to make out anything very clearly. He did not have to wait very long however to discover who his follower was, as Arwen ran into the clearing. She embraced him quickly, kissing him once before she broke off to try and speak. 

"I thought you were having dinner with Elrond", Legolas questioned, "not that I am not pleased to see you of course!". "I should hope so!", Arwen laughed, a little breathy from her run. "He was interrupted by a messenger from some of our family who live a little further to the west of Rivendell. The business seemed to be urgent so my father cancelled our dinner, and has called most of our servants to attend on him". She stepped a little closer to him, moving her head to the side so she could whisper in his ear, "They're going to be busy all night, there's no way that they'll notice I'm gone".

Her voice and face were laden with promise, and Legolas would have to have been blind not to have noticed it. Arwen smiled and gently brushed away Legolas' hair from his right shoulder and placed a single soft kiss to his neck. He sighed at the touch, and the longing behind it, but he had to make sure before he could let anything else happen. "You're sure?", he breathed at last, "What about Elennia?" "Dismissed for the evening", Arwen said, smiling and shaking her head, "this night belongs to us". Legolas knew what she was asking of him, and as much as he wanted it too, he could not risk doing anything she was unready or unprepared for.

Before he could speak though, she anticipated him and brought a finger to his lips as she spoke, "I know exactly what I'm asking of you Legolas", she breathed, "and I have never been more ready for anything in my entire life. I love you, and nothing you could say would change my mind tonight". Legolas gently kissed her finger before removing it from his lips and staring deeply into her, wanting to know for certain that he was doing the right thing. "Well who am I to refuse the lady of the house?", he questioned with a sly smile, reaching in to kiss her more passionately than he had ever allowed himself to be with her up until then.

He knew that he was Arwen's first, even if she wasn't his, and he was determined to make this night perfect for her. Without ever breaking the kiss between them, he unfastened the cloak from around her neck and parted from her just long enough to spread it out on the ground for them. He gently eased her down to a seated position and then continued his ministering to her lips and neck. Every inch of her skin tasted like the sweetest wine to him. She sighed in delight as his lips touched the base of her throat, and he lingered over that space for several moments, drinking in the sound of her voice and the gasps she made.

She reached her arm around his neck to pull him even closer into her as they kissed, while her other hand went to work on the buttons of his tunic. He pulled back for a second as he felt the tunic loosening around his chest, and gave her one last look to be absolutely certain before he withdrew her hands and lifted the tunic off over his head. The undershirt quickly followed as Arwen's hands went about their business again and she gasped in delight at the sight of his bared chest before her. He was surprisingly well built, considering how lithe he looked when dressed, and his skin seemed to glisten in the pale moonlight.

Arwen's eyes drank in the sight of him, pulling herself up to a seated position to lick away a single droplet that ran down the centre of his chest. Legolas couldn't believe the feel of her mouth against his bare skin, and yearned to be able to touch her in the same way, but he found himself almost laughing at his lack of experience because he couldn't for the life him see where Arwen's dress could be unfastened. Arwen smiled at the blush quickly rising to his cheeks and simply turned around, holding up her hair to display the laces in the back of her dress. However urgent his need became, Legolas took as long as he possibly could to loosen the gown. His fingers worked agonizingly slowly (for Arwen) at the laces, as his lips kissed every additional inch of exposed skin as he worked his way down.

"Please Legolas", she sighed, as he continued oblivious, "I could do that quicker myself". "Ah but where would the fun be in that?", the male elf whispered, moving his mouth away from her back just long enough to speak. He at last reached the last lace, and moved back around to face his love, and recapture her mouth with his. The kiss deepened as they lay down again and the gown slipped down off her shoulders, joining the growing pile of Legolas' clothes beside them. The feel of her bare skin against his was driving Legolas crazy. Arwen was not his first, but he had never felt like this before, and he never wanted the feeling to end.

*

AN. Okay I know it was kinda mean to leave it there, but I really suck at writing love scenes (as you probably guessed by reading that) so you can probably imagine the rest a lot better than I can write it! Anyway, on with the story...

*

Sometime later that night, Legolas lay awake, unwilling or unable to sleep. Being with Arwen had been the most incredible experience of his life, and he loved her more than he ever thought possible. She moved in her sleep, seemingly a little cold, so Legolas pulled another blanket on to the bed and pulled her closer to him. How they had managed to stay apart long enough to move from the woods back to Arwen's bedroom he had no idea, but the second they were inside with the door closed behind them, clothes were scattered wildly and they fell back on to the bed together, tangled up in each other.

Arwen had finally slept, though Legolas did not find rest came so easy to him. He loved just laying there next to her, watching her sleep - the rise and fall of her chest, the soft sighs she made as she dreamed. He never wanted the night to end, but before he knew what was happening, exhaustion finally overcame him, and he too slept.

*

The next morning Elrond walked the halls uneasily. He had resolved his cousin's business about two hours ago, but it had had the whole house in uproar, and it was so close to dawn that there seemed no point in sleeping. He had sought counsel from some of his most trusted advisors, but there was one voice that he would have liked to hear, though had feared to wake. He strode through the house towards his room, thinking the hour was not too early now, so stopping and knocking politely first, he entered the room.

He had received no answer at the door, and as he entered the room and his eyes adjusted to the relative lack of light, he noticed that his bed had not been slept in. It was too early for the young prince to be up and about already, but not too early for him to be awake he thought, so he took a brief look around the room to see if he could make out any sign of his young guest. As he walked past the desk underneath the largest window, his robes caught the corner of a pile of papers and sent them fluttering to the floor. He stooped to pick them up again, and though he tried not to read their contents, his eyes did catch one particular phrase. He stood slowly, and now could not help but read the entire letter. His face became grave, his young friend had apparently been lying to him.

*

He would have to confront Legolas about the matter sooner or later, but now he had other things on his mind. He walked down the hall to another room, again knocking before entering. If there was one person who could explain the actions of Legolas to him, it would be her. He again received no answer, but it would not be unreasonable for him to go in, so he quietly walked into the room, closing the door just as quietly behind him. He moved through the room past the screen which obscured her bed from any visitors to her door, and was completely shocked at the sight that befell him.

His youngest child was sleeping quite peacefully on her bed, the sheets wrapped round her doing little to disguise her lack of clothing, and she was curled up in the equally bare arms of..."Legolas!". The elf lord could not believe it. He never thought that of all people, Legolas would abuse his hospitality like this. He crossed slowly over to the bed, making no sound whatsoever as he crouched down next to Legolas and spoke quietly into his ear. Legolas awoke in an instant to be confronted by a clearly displeased Elrond. 

He tried to whisper something of an explanation, but Elrond shook his head. "Get dressed", Elrond said so quiet that only an elven ear would have heard it, "and don't wake her". He moved back to allow the younger elf what little dignity he had left as he untangled himself from the arms of his lover and rapidly pulled on his clothes. "Come with me", Elrond said as soon as this was done, and though Legolas would have done anything to have just told Arwen where he was going, the expression on Elrond's face told him that this was clearly not an option.

*

AN. Ooh tension! And I know that was a mean place to leave that, but it makes you want to read on right? *she hopes!* Feedback is of course, always welcomed, but if it's just to tell me I'm a lousy writer it's probably not worth it! More story soon - oh any by the way, it gets a little gloomier for the next few chapters - sorry! *SS*


	4. Chapter four

Second chances

By Sinful Starlet

Chapter Four - Repercussions and changing fates

Disclaimer: see chapter one if you're really that interested, but once more for the record (all together now!) - Not mine, never will be, anything recognisable belongs to Tolkien and a very happy publishing company!

Rating: Probably back down to PG-13 (damn it!!) I know, I was disappointed too, but I've got to do some more serious stuff before I can get back to the good stuff - plot development and all that! *SS*

Author's note: Okay anyone seriously bummed at the end of the last chapter isn't exactly going to be too happy with this either, but for the sake of the story, we've got to have Elrond's reaction to all this, however extreme it may seem, and don't worry, there is a relatively happy ending around here somewhere! *SS*

=======================================

Chapter Four - Repercussions and changing fates

Summary: Story continues. Things aren't going so well for Legolas right now, and they're about to get a whole lot worse!

=======================================

As soon as he was ushered out of Arwen's room, Legolas again tried to offer any kind of explanation for the scene that Elrond had just witnessed, but the elder elf silenced him with a single look. Legolas thought better of trying to speak again, but instead merely followed Elrond through the house until they reached their destination. Luckily for his dignity and what little pride he could muster at that moment, the halls of the last homely house were fairly deserted, the hour still being early enough that the main business of the house had not yet begun.

Elrond remained silent for the whole of their passage, always walking ahead of Legolas, but constantly aware of his presence. He knew he had alarmed and disturbed the younger elf, who had come to be one of his dearest friends over the years of their acquaintance, but as yet he could not see past his own anger and sense of betrayal. When they arrived at his study, Elrond still said nothing at first, merely gestured forcefully at one of the chairs beside the great table which occupied the centre of the room, as if trying to force Legolas to sit by the power of his mind alone.

Legolas complied, for the first time really looking down to avoid the gaze of the elder. He felt terrible for the pain he could see that he was causing his great friend, but he could not bring himself to feel that he had made a mistake in his actions with Arwen. He hazarded a glance upwards at last to see Elrond still pacing around the room, his expression now unreadable as he regained control of the warring emotions that plagued him.

"Lord Elrond...", Legolas started, feeling that something should be said, if even then, he did not know how to continue. "Don't, Legolas!", came Elrond's response, cutting him off before he even had the chance to say anything else. "Do not presume that with words you could heal the hurt that you have caused this morning. I have let you stay in Imladris all this time, my guest, confidante and trusted _friend_...", he paused here, seemingly unable at first to find the words to go on, "...only to find you full of deceit and betrayal".

Legolas tried to interject, but again, Elrond spoke first, "I came to your chamber this morning seeking counsel, which I would have sought earlier, but I did not wish to disturb your...slumber". "Instead I find you gone and in your place letters which you had obviously gone to great lengths to conceal from me". Legolas froze, though tried not to show the shock on his face. "By accident I came across the letters from your father. Letters entreating again and again for you to return home - these letters have been arriving for months, how long did you truly hope to conceal them?"

Legolas could think of no response immediately, though he began to feel increasingly anxious. "I was deeply hurt to find that you had been lying to me, but then finding you as I did this morning...", here Elrond had to pause, his control over his emotions starting to crumble. He could no longer face the young elf sitting in front of him, he turned away and rested his hands against the table, breathing a little harder than usual. "I don't think there are any words to express what I felt when I saw the two of you together". "She is my most precious jewel, Legolas", Elrond said, at last turning back to face the prince, causing him even greater alarm as he saw the elf lord's eyes shining with unshed tears. 

"Still so young", Elrond went on, though Legolas was no longer sure that he was talking to him, "too young to bear the heartache she has had pressed upon her from the departure of her mother...", again Elrond faltered as he remembered Celebrian, "...and not yet wise enough to fully understand the world and her place in it". Legolas felt the need to protest at that, thinking Arwen not so young as Elrond would make her, but he suppressed it, seeing that Elrond was not yet finished. 

"She has the most kindness and generosity of spirit of anyone that I have ever known, but you misused that - you took something from her that was not yours to take". It took all the strength Legolas had in him then not to yell out at that, the elven lord's opinion of him, seemingly now so low. "Even if she was willing to offer it", Elrond finished, without apparently pausing in between, noticing the pain coursing across Legolas' face.

"I cannot bring myself to hate you for your actions Legolas", Elrond said with a sigh of deep regret, "and nor can I say that it is something that I will never forgive - but the wound needs time to heal, and you must suffer some penalty at least". Legolas nodded grimly, trying to face the lord with the honour of his own regal bearing, while at the same time feeling more afraid at that moment than he ever had or would again in his life. "I know you and my daughter share a common bond of love, and I would not forget the love that my sons and indeed my entire household has for you. In fact, in light of that, this may be the most severe punishment I can lay upon your shoulders, but it is the only that will suffice in my mind".

He gestured then for Legolas to stand up and approach him, which the young prince did, gingerly. "Legolas", Elrond began, moving so that he was standing directly in front of him to look him in the eyes, "your sentence such as I may give is this - that you will this very hour remove from Imladris and not again be permitted to enter its limits until the end of a third yén from now has passed". (AN. One yén is the true elvish 'year', which lasts 144 normal years so three yén is 432 years)

The words hung heavy in Legolas' mind. _Exile_. So much more terrible even than death did the thought seem to him at that moment. He fought back the tears threatening to appear at his own eyes and proudly returned the lord's gaze. The sight almost made Elrond's heart break yet again. This young elf who he had come to think of so much as a son, now disgraced before him, holding on to the one last shred of strength in him to prevent the tears from cascading down his face. 

He had accepted Legolas so much as a part of his own family, that the thought of a marriage between Arwen and Legolas had occurred to him on more than one occasion. It was a cruel twist of fate that brought him to this place instead. "Forgive me, my iôn", Elrond said, resting his hands on Legolas' shoulders, causing Legolas even more pain, unintentional though it was. The thought that he had hurt someone so much that could still find it in their heart to call him their 'son' was almost unbearable.

"I take no pleasure in causing you such pain", Elrond said, at the last attempting to comfort the young elf before him, "but I must do this, or I will never rest easy in my heart". Legolas was dangerously close to letting a few tears fall from his eyes at that point, and he dropped his head to avoid Elrond's eyes, though he managed to nod his understanding and acceptance. 

"'Tis a long time to endure such exile, I know", Elrond said, lifting Legolas' head with both his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the glistening tracks that had appeared at his eyes, "but take solace in the fact that you will be welcomed back within these walls once the term has expired, and all that exists between you and my daughter may be reconciled at that time".

Legolas again nodded, breathing deeply to regain some composure. "May I have the chance to say my farewells?", he said at last, finally able to speak again. The question could have been taken generally, but Elrond knew the truth that Legolas had meant - there was only one person that he truly wished to say goodbye to. He thought long before he replied, but at last he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I do not think I can allow that", Elrond said, "I will talk to her myself", he went on, seeing Legolas' head almost imperceptibly drop again with his disappointment, "be satisfied for the present".

Their conversation was over then - there was nothing else Legolas could say to change Elrond's mind, nor would he, his own pride garnered from his regal upbringing would prevent him from ever challenging a deed or service laid upon him. Elrond escorted him back to his own room then, not going so far as to stand over him while he packed, but remaining in the room at all times. Once this was done, Legolas was led down to the stables where his horse had been saddled and readied for the return to Mirkwood.

There was no one but Elrond to bid him farewell, all attendants having been dismissed, knowing only that some urgent business had called the Prince of Mirkwood home in such haste. "If you do not attempt to circumvent the charge that has been laid upon you", Elrond said, already knowing that Legolas would not even think of it, "then I will say no word of the reasons for your going, to your father, or my sons, and I will not prevent them from visiting you unless you attempt to use them as a means of communicating with Arwen". 

Legolas managed to mask his disappointment this time. He had realised that he would probably be disallowed from all forms of contact with her, but hearing those words from Elrond made it so much more real and decisive. "She will remain here", Elrond went on, "she will have her own truth to comfort her until your return". While all this was being said, Legolas mounted his horse, turning the animal about so he could face Elrond as he said goodbye.

"Do not think of this time merely as a sentence to be waited out", Elrond said, counselling him at the last, "instead see the opportunity for a period of self-discovery". "You are yet young in the world Legolas", he continued, "your character is not yet set in stone. Use this time to explore the world and yourself - it is after all, our experiences that make us who we are". "I must take my leave now though", Elrond said in parting, "be well my young friend - I will await your return". Legolas nodded once more and then urged his horse forwards, moving into the woods of Rivendell, and back out into the world

AN. Wow! Well that wasn't exactly a barrel of laughs was it?! Got a little more angsty than I intended to as well - never mind! Anyone thinking I was a bit over-the-top with Elrond's reaction? Maybe so, but think about this way - you find your most beloved daughter (who still seems young to you) lying naked in the arms of a friend who had come to be like a son to you, knowing that they had both been lying to you for weeks. I'm not saying he didn't overreact, but you've gotta figure that'd hurt, right?

It's not going to brighten up too much in the next chapter where we see Legolas and Arwen enduring his exile but it's not all doom and gloom, I promise! Like I said, that happy ending's around here somewhere! *SS*


	5. Chapter five

Second chances

By Sinful Starlet

Chapter Five - The passage of time

Disclaimer: see chapter one if you're really that interested, but once more for the record (all together now!) - Not mine, never will be, anything recognisable belongs to Tolkien and a very happy publishing company!

Rating: Still PG-13 unfortunately, I haven't worked out how to write angst with higher ratings yet! *SS*

Author's note: Well this isn't quite as depressing as the last chapter, I hope, but the angst factor's still there. Let's face it - Legolas and Arwen are both gonna have some serious issues to deal with, right? 

Oh and side note - thanx to all my reviewers so far, all reviews are very much appreciated! *SS*

=======================================

Chapter Five - The passage of time

Summary: Story continues. Legolas battles with his feelings during his separation from Arwen, as does she, but then a new figure enters the frame. *SS*

=======================================

The intervening years were indeed long and arduous for Legolas and Arwen, though their experiences were by no means equal. Legolas had rode straight for home once he left Rivendell, meeting his father once he arrived, who was delighted to see him again after his considerable absence. He noticed something different about his young son, but he could never quite place what it was, and it was only there for brief moments at a time.

Outwardly, Legolas struggled to maintain the appearance of normal behaviour, knowing that if he showed anything else then difficult questions would be asked about the change in his demeanour. This became increasingly difficult as he struggled to keep up an aura of happiness around his friends and family, that had come so naturally to him before his journey to Rivendell. It was only once he was alone in his room at the beginning and end of each day that he let his true feelings show.

He cried himself to sleep for months, the pain of his separation from Arwen being so overwhelming, the only thing that kept him going was the thought that he could be with her again once the time was over. He found it more and more difficult to be around those closest to him, so he took to long periods of study, keeping himself for hours in Thranduil's library where he would be undisturbed, determined to prove to Elrond once he did return that he had indeed grown beyond the boy he was when he had left Rivendell so painfully before.

Once he had exhausted every treatise and history in the library, he took to more physical pursuits. He worked on his archery and fighting skills to the point of obsession, becoming the most accomplished archer in Mirkwood, far surpassing even the skills of his tutors. He spent much time with those elves in the household that travelled extensively. He learned the skills of tracking and living out in the wilderness, going frequently further and further a field on one expedition after another.

He was indeed growing up, Thranduil noted, pleased at his son's efforts, though he did not understand the motivation. There was only one of course. Arwen. Elrond never contacted Legolas or visited him during the period of his exile, though Elladan and Elrohir did. They accompanied Legolas on some of his hunting excursions and marvelled at the changes in their young friend (he was several hundred years younger than both of them). He would still smile and joke with them, but he seemed to have lost that bright spark in his eyes, that mischievousness of youth.

They still did not understand his reasons for leaving Rivendell so suddenly, nor why he had not returned, but they never spoke of it before him. They could sense something existing between the young prince and their father, despite neither of them ever saying anything to that effect, and could also sense that it was something that should not be spoken of, though they were surprised that Legolas never asked about Arwen.

Legolas had to guard his every word though when he spoke to Elladan and Elrohir. He could not risk saying anything to them that Elrond could construe as breaking his vow, though he ached to hear news of Arwen, drinking up any word of her that the brothers mentioned as a part of their conversation. He longed to ask whether she had questioned them about him, but knew he could not, leaving him only to doubt her feelings, which he could have no guarantee of.

*

Arwen had not been having any easier a time, and Elrond grew increasingly dissatisfied with the part he had played in that. When Legolas had left that morning, Elrond knew that he had to say something to Arwen, but he began to have doubts as to exactly what that should be. He had two unpleasant alternatives facing him - either he tell his daughter that Legolas had just left, leaving no word for her, (a fact that he worried would cause her grievous heartache) or he would have to tell her that he had sent Legolas away himself.

As unappealing as the first choice was, the second proved even more so. He knew his daughter loved him deeply, but was unsure she would forgive him if she found out the truth. So he lied to her. From that morning on, Arwen believed only that Legolas had left, leaving no word of his return. Elrond watched her closely over the next few months, knowing she was grieving and only hoping the hurt would not prove too severe. At first she did ask her brothers to bring her news of Legolas, but when they returned to tell her that he had not asked of her in any way other than purely conversational, her resentment began to grow.

She turned to that in the end to help her through her grief, and though Elrond was loathe to see it, he no longer felt that he had the choice of telling her the truth. She asked to return to Lothlórien, and ultimately, Elrond let her go (though not before making sure that her brothers would not reveal her location to Legolas). They of course, wondered at the request, but agreed despite their reservations, trusting to their father's judgement as they always did.

Arwen spent many years in Lothlórien with her grandmother, developing some sense of calm and serenity, though Legolas was ever present in her thoughts. Even then she could not fully bring herself to hate him, the love that she had felt for him during their brief time together in Rivendell would not leave her, nor did she really wish it to. But it was during this time in Lothlórien that she chanced to make a new acquaintance, one that would ultimately more than test her loyalty to Legolas.

*

He himself, had been travelling the lands of Middle Earth for many years, struggling to come to terms with the truth of his heritage once it had finally been revealed to him. His part-elvish heritage always made him an easy friend to that kindred, so he was welcomed once he too reached the borders of Lothlórien. Arwen was not introduced to him at first, though she saw him quite often, and she was surprised at the ease of acceptance that a human had within the limits of her grandmother's home.

But they did meet at last, one midsummer evening, only five years before Legolas' sentence was to be completed. Arwen found herself oddly drawn to the man, who was alternately mysterious and open. He knew who she was, having resided in Elrond's house for many years as his foster 'son', though she had been at Lórien the whole time, so he knew her by name only when her brothers and father spoke of her. Accordingly he addressed her as a Lady of that family with reverence and dignity, explaining his connection to her family. Though she did not know the name of Aragorn, when he spoke the name her father had given him, she recognised him at once. She knew him as 'Estel' but ever after referred to him as 'Aragorn'.

They became friends over time, spending more and more time together as Arwen gradually allowed herself to trust him. She still pined for Legolas, unable to forget him even for an instant, but by that time it had been over four hundred years since she had seen or spoken to him - not a very long time for an elf, in terms of their lifespan, but long enough for a considerable distance to have developed in her mind. Gradually her feelings for Aragorn deepened, however guarded she had been at first.

She was painfully aware of the fact that as a mortal, he would have a very short life in comparison to her, and she was wary of attaching herself to such a person, but after the passage of several years, her defences fell. He obviously loved her, and she did love him, if not with the all-consuming passion that she had loved Legolas, but Arwen knew that it was said that first loves were always the most memorable, and the pain of his leaving had not diminished in her mind.

Despite all this, she still held back in some respect in her behaviour towards Aragorn, never fully letting go of her heart, but she did love him. They had known each other for about four years by the time he proposed, all the time sharing nothing more than a few kisses. Legolas' face still lingered in the back of Arwen's mind, but she grew tired of the pain she still felt so keenly. She was surprised by his offer, and she thought long and hard before she came to a decision, and when she at last did, she was almost positive that it was the right one.

No matter how hard she tried to forget Legolas, she couldn't, he remained the one point of doubt in her mind. She tried as hard as she could to suppress that though, reconciling herself with Aragorn's joy when she accepted him. Elrond was even more surprised than Arwen was when he heard about Aragorn's intentions, especially since it was now only a year until Legolas' term was over. He fought long with his conscience about whether or not to contact the prince, but he eventually decided not to, partly on Galadriel's advice (who knew all about the situation) agreeing that fate would ultimately decide the right course for his daughter...and for Legolas.

*

It came at last that the third yén came to an end, and Legolas was at last permitted to return to Rivendell. It happened that his own father sent him there at last, sending him as envoy to inform the council of Gollum's escape from their keeping. Legolas' heart leaped at the thought of finally seeing Arwen again. Four hundred and thirty-two years had done nothing to diminish his love for her, the image of her face still burning brightly in his mind, and he urged his horse ever onwards to quicken his journey back to Imladris once more.

But he was of course, not the only one who was making that same journey, as he was to discover as he reached the woods only a few days ride from Elrond's home. Aragorn had travelled to Rivendell as swiftly as could be with Glorfindel and the remaining hobbits once Frodo had made his escape from the Ring wraiths. There Elrond had immediately got to work healing the young ringbearer, while Sam and Gandalf looked on. Not all of the summoned members of the council had yet arrived so Aragorn along with some of the elves of Elrond's household went out into the country again to see what news they could gather of the Ringwraiths. It was while Aragorn was searching that he came across someone else entirely. 

AN. I know that seemed a little short, but I had to split it here, otherwise this chapter would have been HUGELY long and I thought it was better this way - sorry! I've actually split it into three - this chapter and the next two, but I found I had a lot to say along the way! *SS*


	6. Chapter six

Second chances

By Sinful Starlet

Chapter Six - A new friendship

Disclaimer: see chapter one if you're really that interested, but once more for the record (all together now!) - Not mine, never will be, anything recognisable belongs to Tolkien and a very happy publishing company!

Rating: Still PG-13 unfortunately, I haven't worked out how to write angst with higher ratings yet! *SS*

Author's note: Well this is where it starts to get _really_ complicated! Now Legolas can go back to Rivendell it should all be nice and plain sailing right?! Yeah, absolutely! *SS*

=======================================

Chapter Six - A new friendship

Summary: Story continues. Legolas can at last return to Rivendell, and he forges a new relationship along the way. *SS*

=======================================

Legolas had finally managed to escape the company of the guards Thranduil had sent with him for a moment. Thranduil in no way doubted his son's ability to protect himself, but with news of the evil returning to that part of the world, and mindful of the 'proper' way to do these things, he had sent Legolas with two servants of his to act as an escort. Legolas accepted the company, not gladly, but understanding his lack of choice in the area - it simply was not done for a young prince to travel through the wild on such a diplomatic mission without some kind of escort.

They were now but a few days from Rivendell, and though Legolas hated to delay even a second, he realised that his companions must take at least some rest. He left the two of them in a clearing, saying that he would fetch water for them all, and his two companions, now accustomed to the way in which this prince conducted himself, knew better than to try and contest his decision. Legolas walked relatively easily through the trees, guided ever onwards by the sound of the water, remembering how he and Arwen had spent so many hours beside that same river, so many years ago.

He never fully relaxed his guard though, and he managed to bring himself to a halt quickly when he glimpsed the sight of another figure by the water's edge. He thought himself to be safely concealed, and was indeed surprised when the figure stood, turning in his direction and called him to come forth. The figure was a man (clearly a Ranger, Legolas perceived, having had dealings with several of his kind in the past) roughly dressed with his hair hanging in unkempt locks around his face. His face was stern, though it contained some trace of nobility Legolas thought, and he saw some kindness in the man's eyes. He would have felt no cause for alarm at all, had it not been for the bright sword, drawn and held not quite threateningly, but certainly to give warning.

He deliberated for a second or so, but then decided to meet the man after all. He drew no weapon of his own, knowing if need be he could certainly reach either of the long knives hanging at his belt before the man could cause him any injury (his bow and quiver he had left with his two guardians). He felt he must learn something of this man though, if only how the man had managed to hear him approaching, which he thought would have required elvish skill. He stepped out from behind the trees, holding his hands up before him to show that he meant no harm to the other.

Once he had a glimpse of his silent observer, Aragorn sheathed his sword again, anxious not to be seen as overtly hostile now he recognised the figure as an elf. He regarded the elf quizzically as he moved towards him through the trees. Though all elves maintained an ageless appearance, he could tell that the one standing before him was still relatively young in this world. He was dressed simply but well, in greens and browns that looked plain but were clearly of better stuff than the scraps of tattered fabric that covered his own form. The plainness of his attire was accented not by any jewel or finery, but by the golden hair which fell, neatly braided, about his shoulders. 

He was clearly not one of the elves of Rivendell, Aragorn perceived, as they had more of a tendency towards darker hair and eyes. Nor did he seem to be of Lothlórien, though he possessed something of the ethereal grace that those people embodied. "I apologise for my intrusion", Legolas said, startling the man by speaking first. "I came merely to find water for myself and my companions, I meant not to startle you". Even if Aragorn had been blind at that moment, he would have been able to tell the figure before him as an elf. There was no disguising the softly spoken but musical lilt of their voices. It was a very pleasing sound, and Aragorn himself, could not help but smile at the sound of it.

"Interrupt me, you did", he replied, still smiling, "but it should not follow that the intrusion be unpleasant". The elf regarded him curiously as he spoke, one eyebrow arching thoughtfully. "You are indeed a quiet one!", Aragorn went on, as Legolas still had not spoken, "I already have told you, you have nothing to fear from me, but still you do not speak - will you not at least tell me your name?" "You forget, friend", Legolas said, starting to smile a little himself, "that you have not yet offered your own, but if you desire mine, then you shall have it. I am Legolas, envoy of Mirkwood, sent to the council of Lord Elrond of Rivendell". He chose not to reveal his royal heritage for the time being, instead waiting to hear how the stranger would react to what he had offered.

"Forgive me your highness", Aragorn said, a little startled at the news of the elf's name, "yours is indeed a good name. I was not aware that King Thranduil was in the habit of sending his own sons to the councils of Imladris". He could see that he had managed to surprise the elf in return by his knowledge of the elves, so he spoke again quickly before the other could question him again. "You are surprised by my knowledge of your house I see", he went on, "I have only visited there once, but was well-received by your father as a most gracious host. He spoke of you more than once with great pride which I see was well-deserved".

"And you are far more eloquent than most Rangers I have encountered!", Legolas said, almost laughing now, and seeing a smile in return on Aragorn's face. "I am sorry to have missed you in your visit to my house, but I do not yet know who I am thanking for his compliments!" Aragorn's smile widened as he realised that he actually hadn't revealed his name yet! "You are right", he said, "and I am gifted with many names as a Ranger so often is, but my true name is Aragorn, though I was taken in by Lord Elrond as a foster son and am named 'Estel' by him".

The name of Estel wasn't known to Legolas, though he of course knew it's meaning. Aragorn though, was most definitely known to him. His studies in the library of his father had encompassed more than merely elven histories and he knew enough of the history of men to recognise that name. "The name of Aragorn is not lost to me certainly", he replied reverently, "I have heard much of the heir of Isildur, and the Rangers I have met are full of tales of you". Aragorn felt a slight pang at hearing the name of his ancestor, a part of his life he was not yet fully comfortable with, but he could sense that the young prince was making an effort to please him and he smiled accordingly.

"Well it appears that you and I are headed for the same destination", he said at last, "I too was summoned to Lord Elrond's council and was at his house not long ago. I have been travelling his borders these last few days while the remaining parties arrived, searching for any news of the Black Riders". Legolas' heart stilled for a second, knowing full well the story of the ring wraiths and wondering on what errand they had been called forth again. He sensed however that it was neither the time nor the place to discuss such matters. He nodded in understanding to Aragorn's remarks, but made no immediate response.

"Well", he said finally, "in light of your news, it is perhaps best that I and my companions journey on to Imladris at once, I fear it unwise to hesitate any further". "You are right", Aragorn agreed, growing more serious for a minute, "but if you journey that way, let me ride with you, for I too must return there". Legolas nodded in agreement, pleased despite his concerns about the Black Riders that he would now have someone other than his two guards to talk to. Aragorn went to retrieve his horse then, while Legolas replenished the water supplies of himself and his companions, and they returned together to the clearing where Legolas had first rested. 

The two elves were a little surprised to see Legolas with Aragorn, but Legolas explained to them quickly in a few words of Elvish who he was and that he would be travelling with them now. The servants quickly readied themselves and the horses to leave again, while Legolas turned back to find his new friend smiling at some private joke. "Did you not think", Aragorn said when he saw the questioning look upon Legolas' face, "that in all my time in Rivendell I would not have picked up a little Sindarin myself, young Greenleaf?"

Legolas wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or just surprised, but he gave both up, instead merely laughing softly. "You are clearly wise beyond your years, Estel", he said, "come, we will ride together - I would learn more of this mysterious Ranger yet!" Aragorn laughed too, bowing somewhat unnecessarily and mounting his horse again, riding 'til he drew level with the prince. "Lead on then friend", he said, "and learn what you will!"

__

Quick note here - I might have to slow down on posting this story a little because I haven't actually finished it yet! Hopefully I should get some time to work on it soon, in between uni stuff. Anyway I'll do my best to keep updating, hope you're still enjoying it! *SS*


	7. Chapter seven

Second chances

By Sinful Starlet

Chapter Seven - Unpleasant truths

Disclaimer: see chapter one if you're really that interested, but once more for the record (all together now!) - Not mine, never will be, anything recognisable belongs to Tolkien and a very happy publishing company!

Rating: Still PG-13 unfortunately, I haven't worked out how to write angst with higher ratings yet! *SS*

Author's note: Poor Legolas! He thought he'd made a great new friend, but there is something that he doesn't know about him yet. *SS*

=======================================

Chapter Seven - Unpleasant truths

Summary: Story continues. Legolas has now met Aragorn and they are journeying together, but how will he react when he finds out that his new friend is the one person in the world that he should have cause to hate? *SS*

=======================================

The guards kept apart from the other two, one riding in front, one behind, but always keeping a respectful distance, well-trained enough not to attempt to eavesdrop. Legolas and Aragorn shared many stories as they rode that last distance together for two more days, always maintaining some severity given the seriousness of the council that they were both due to attend, but light enough to make the journey pleasant enough. Legolas shared much about his early life and later travels, speaking as little as possible about Rivendell, though at least saying that he knew Elrond's family well.

Aragorn in turn, revealed much about his life, and ultimately, the one thing most dear to him. He did not at first know whether or not to confide in Legolas about Arwen, as new a friend as he was, but he ultimately decided it could not do any harm. He began quite generally talking about Lórien and Rivendell, and the time that he had spent at Elrond's house, before he got a little more specific. "I told you that I was Lord Elrond's foster son", he started, causing Legolas to turn to face him as they rode on, sensing that this was something important that Aragorn was trying to say, "but he is not the only source of my connection with that family". 

"You said that you were acquainted with them", he went on, "indeed you have spoken of the Lord and his sons Elladan and Elrohir...but are you at all acquainted with their sister, Arwen?" If he hadn't been the elf he was, Legolas would probably have fallen off his horse at that point, but he just managed to maintain control, though he felt as if a sliver of ice had been suddenly been stabbed into him as he waited in apprehension to hear what he was already dreading. "But a little", he lied, "she is much in Lothlórien I believe".

"Indeed", Aragorn replied, "that is in fact, where I first encountered her five years ago, but we have become better acquainted since then". "What did you think of her when you saw her?", Aragorn asked, and Legolas inwardly gasped with the pain of his concealment now. "I thought her...", he hesitated, unable to find words indifferent enough, "very fair", he said at last, with some difficulty, "certainly well worthy of the name 'Undomiel' which I believe has been bestowed upon her". "Aye", Aragorn said with a sigh in his voice, "she is without doubt the Evenstar of her people, but she is more even than that to me".

"We became friends over time", Aragorn went on, not knowing what pain he was causing the young elf beside him, "for four years we were often in each other's company, and......I confess I could not help but begin to feel deeply for her, though in truth I think I loved her from the first moment I saw her". "For years she was very guarded with her heart", Aragorn said, missing the myriad emotions that ran across Legolas' face, "but in the end she came to care for me too". Aragorn had no way of knowing the hurt that he would cause the elf with his next four words, though they felt like a dagger through the heart to Legolas, "She is my betrothed".

The words rang round Legolas' ears again and again, it seemed like time stopped and all that was left was those words to torment him. The thought that he had waited so long to be with Arwen only to lose her to someone else, even to someone that he had begun to think of as a 'friend'. He almost thought his heart would break right there and then, if it were not for the reservation in Aragorn's voice. "Though I do not know when, if ever, we will be able to marry". "Why would you say so?", Legolas asked, pressing him for something, anything that might give him the tiniest glimmer of hope.

"Lord Elrond will not give up his daughter so easily to a mortal, even if that mortal is his foster son", Aragorn replied, the sadness evident in his voice, "he will not agree to the marriage until I am King of Gondor, and I fear not even my birthright will make that an easy title to come by". Legolas felt that he ought to offer some words of comfort to Aragorn, but he could find none, not when this man was potentially the means of ruining every dream and hope he had ever had. Somewhat luckily for him, it was at that moment, that they reached their first sight of the house, and it was this that he managed to say to Aragorn in return for his admission. Aragorn seemed to take some comfort in the sight, and Legolas wished he could too, but he was now filled with too much doubt and heartache to even notice the healing air of Imladris.

*

The first of Legolas' guards had reached the house a few minutes before his master and Aragorn so by the time they too reached the courtyard at the front of the house, Elrond himself had come out to greet the two. Aragorn looked happy to see him immediately, but Legolas was a little less open. He was not sure how Elrond would react to seeing him again, even though he knew that he was coming. He need not have worried though, as after embracing his foster son, the lord did the same with him. Legolas let out a deep breath that he hadn't realised that he'd been holding then, beginning to feel at least a little comforted.

"You have endured your exile well, my friend", Elrond said, quietly enough so that only Legolas would hear, "you are indeed not the young boy who rode away from here so many years ago. I have proudly heard tales of your accomplishments, and have greatly missed your company. I would talk more to you later when we may have some privacy". He released Legolas then, stepping back from him but resting his hands on the younger elf's shoulders, "I am glad indeed to welcome you back to Imladris". For all his smiles and words of welcome though, Elrond said nothing of Arwen, something Legolas noted only too clearly.

He too had missed the elven lord's company though, and as such he gratefully thanked him for welcoming him back. He could also tell that there were words to be spoken between Elrond and Aragorn, who was standing back a respectful distance while the two elves talked. Legolas begged his leave then and went to attend to the horses and settle himself into his rooms. This task he actually passed on to his two attendants once he was out of sight and earshot of Elrond and Aragorn, then he crept silently back to overhear some of their conversation. It was not a very princely thing to do he realised, but he felt compelled to do so, if it gave him the chance of catching anything about Arwen.

He stayed just far enough away to catch the words being spoken between the two, and found they were talking about him. "He found me actually", Aragorn was saying, "about three days ago, I had found little news of the wraiths so I decided to ride back with him then". "And what did you think of him?", that was Elrond. "I found him very...silent", Aragorn said, prompting a look of confusion on Legolas' face, "he was always polite and an attentive listener, but he did not offer too much of personal detail". "Still", he said, before Elrond could reply, "I suppose I should be used to the somewhat guarded nature of the elves by now!"

"Indeed", Elrond replied, though there was something other than jest in his voice, Legolas noted. "Other than that, he seemed perfectly reasonable", Aragorn said, "and I should not be sorry to know him better". That seemed to satisfy Elrond for the time being, and the subject quickly moved on. "And how is Frodo?", Aragorn asked in concern. "He is healing", Elrond replied, "he will bear the mark of that blade all his life, but he no longer suffers from it. The other hobbits have been visiting him constantly", here he paused for a second, and Legolas' heart leapt when he heard his next few words, "...and Arwen has not yet left his side".

She was in Rivendell then! Legolas was both excited and a little nervous from the news, as well as feeling the slightest pangs of jealousy. Who was this 'Frodo' that she was so reluctant to leave? Was he to have to compete with him as well as Aragorn for the affections of his lady? Unfortunately, his surprise had left him less careful, and he moved around a little, just enough to alert the elven lord to his presence. Elrond discretely glanced in the direction that he had heard the sound come from, catching a flash of Legolas' tell-tale golden hair - uncommon amongst the elves of Imladris.

He had half-suspected him to sneak back anyway, so he was not too surprised, and he certainly knew why he had done it. He didn't want to hurt the prince any more, but he felt he had to let him know how things were now. "Come, Estel", he said at last to Aragorn, a little louder so that he was certain Legolas _would_ overhear, "I'll take you to see them both. Frodo has been asking for you and Arwen will certainly be glad to see you". He felt cruel saying those words, but he was unsure how much Aragorn had revealed to Legolas about his relationship with Arwen so he made sure that the prince would now know, so it would not come as an unfortunate surprise later on.

*

Legolas left his hiding place shortly after the other two disappeared, wandering somewhat in a daze, unsure how to react to everything that he had heard in the last few days. He found his way up to his room in the end, changing into the garments that had been laid out for him; one of the sets of robes kept by Elrond for visiting dignitaries and royalty as a mark of respect. He dismissed the two attendants, who still seemed determined to wait on him, telling them to explore Imladris for themselves. They could both tell that there was something else going on, the elder of the two knowing Legolas quite well, but they both knew not to ask. If the prince wished to hear their counsel, he would ask for it, if not, then they were bound to leave him to his thoughts.

Some hours later, he was walking the corridors of Elrond's home when he met a young servant of the house who had come looking for him. He followed the female elf through the house until she reached one chamber in particular, announcing him and then leaving on some other errand. He recognised Elrond's voice bidding him to enter, and he did so, covering up his surprise at the number of people in the room. He realised that these must be the hobbits Aragorn and Elrond had spoken of, for though Legolas had never met any of that kindred himself, he knew enough of the stories of the little people to recognise those he saw.

In fact there were four of them, three of them sitting round the bed which occupied most of the room, and was occupied by the fourth hobbit whom he guessed correctly to be Frodo. Elrond introduced Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo in particular (as the heir of Bilbo Baggins) to him before he introduced Legolas to them in return. He observed that the one called Sam seemed to be particularly in awe of him, the sound of his voice as he spoke his words of greeting betrayed that much. He felt a little sorry for the hobbit who was clearly finding Rivendell and the elves a little overwhelming. The regal robes that Legolas had been obliged to wear were not exactly designed to make Sam feel any easier either! "Mae govannen cundu Legolas", Frodo said, speaking last of the four, in a slightly halting mixture of Quenya and Sindarin Elvish. 

Legolas smiled warmly, thanking him for the gesture. "Well met indeed Frodo", he replied amiably, "your uncle Bilbo has clearly taught you well, though you need not call me 'prince' - to my friends 'Legolas' is always good enough". "There is another here who claims acquaintance with you", Elrond said, breaking the temporary silence in the room, "if I may summon them?" 'It could not yet be Arwen could it?', Legolas thought, and he could tell that the elven lord was reading his reaction at that very moment. He decided that it must be someone else, thinking probably either Aragorn or one of Elrond's sons, but he was surprised and delighted when the figure stepped back into the room from the balcony where they had been waiting in silence the whole time.

"Mithrandir!", Legolas spoke excitedly, crossing the room to embrace the elderly wizard who was a good friend to Legolas when he ever had the opportunity to visit Mirkwood. "I am pleased to see you too, my friend", Gandalf said, greeting him warmly, "I know your people are renowned for their agelessness, but it never ceases to amaze me", he said after a short pause, "how little the centuries seem to affect your appearance - you still look every bit the young, spirited prince I first visited some thousand years ago". "Except perhaps in the eyes", he added, seeing Legolas take some slight offence at his words, "the wisdom of your years shows through there".

"Half a moment", came a hobbit's voice through all of this, Pippin's as it turned out, "you said a 'thousand years ago'?!" "Indeed", Legolas said, with a smile at the hobbit's confused appearance, "however young I may seem to you", he said, meaning it just as well for Elrond as for the hobbit, "I am not far from my three thousandth year upon this earth!" Pippin and Sam in particular, seemed quite startled by that admission, and soon all were laughing at their surprised expressions. "I am pleased to see you, Mithrandir", Legolas said after the laughter had subsided, "but", he said, turning to face Elrond, "I had thought that you spoke of someone else, my lord".

The look that passed between Gandalf and Elrond at that moment was not lost on Legolas, and he could sense Elrond's apprehension at the question. "Is Estel no longer here?", he asked, letting them off the hook, and Elrond's sigh of relief was almost audible. "He has gone to prepare for the evening meal", Elrond said, mask of serenity returning to his face, emotions safely hidden again, "as should we all", he added, as a sign that they all should be leaving, giving Frodo a chance to get up and ready himself. "Lord Elrond?", Frodo said, calling them all back in the end before they left the room. "Could you give this to the Lady Arwen when you see her?", he asked, handing the elf a small envelope.

"It is nothing much", he said, a little embarrassed, "but I wished to thank her for watching over me during my sickness". Elrond smiled at the hobbit, but handed the envelope back to him, "You may thank her yourself, Frodo", he said kindly, "when you see her tonight at the feast". Frodo nodded his thanks and they all did leave then, the hobbits scurrying back to their rooms, and Gandalf to his. Legolas also made his excuses to Elrond and walked off after Gandalf, hoping to catch up to him for a moment. Elrond watched the young prince for quite some time until he became almost a dot at the end of the hall way. There had been something there to worry him after all. He wasn't sure who he was more concerned for any more, but he was certain of one thing - Legolas was still absolutely in love with Arwen.

__

Wow - was it just me or did that seem long to you too?! Oh well, nice appearance by the hobbits I thought. Anyway, hope ya liked it and I'll try and update again soon *SS*


	8. Chapter eight

Second chances

By Sinful Starlet

Chapter Eight - Reunion?

Disclaimer: see chapter one if you're really that interested, but once more for the record (all together now!) - Not mine, never will be, anything recognisable belongs to Tolkien and a very happy publishing company!

Rating: Still PG-13 unfortunately, I haven't worked out how to write angst with higher ratings yet! *SS*

Author's note: Legolas gets to see Arwen again, at last, but things are far from simple between them now. *SS*

=======================================

Chapter Eight - Reunion?

Summary: So Legolas is back at Rivendell - at the same time as Arwen, but how will she react to seeing him again after so long? *SS*

=======================================

Legolas caught up with Gandalf just as he was walking out into the woods at the end of Elrond's gardens. The two fell easily into step with each other, Gandalf seeing that the elf had something on his mind that he wanted advice about, or if not advice, then just someone to listen to him. But several minutes later, Legolas still hadn't managed to voice what was on his mind, turning it over and over in his head trying to think of the best way to say it, without giving too much away at once. He looked up at last to find Gandalf looking kindly down at him. Though Legolas was tall himself, the wizard still surpassed him in height, if but by a little.

"It is indeed good to see you", Legolas began at last, realising that he had to at least say something. "And to see you", Gandalf replied patiently, "though you said as much before and I am sure that is not why you sought me out now. Anything that was not beyond general conversation could have been said to me at the evening meal, which I believe you are supposed to be preparing for". "I am already dressed", Legolas pointed out, indicating his outfit, "so time is not a concern, but you are right, there is something more on my mind that I feel may be eased by a friend's counsel". 

"I see", the wizard nodded, "but I am perhaps not the best person to be asking. Might not an elf find more useful guidance from another of his kindred? Lord Elrond, perhaps?" He studied Legolas' face carefully as he said those last words, and was rewarded with exactly the reaction he had been expecting. "You are friend to him too", Legolas replied carefully, though he could tell that Gandalf had already guessed much, "has he then spoken to you of the reason for my long absence from Imladris?" "He has said very little", Gandalf said, "as is often his custom, but I perhaps know more than has been said".

"It concerns the Lady Arwen, unless I am much mistaken", he went on, seeing that he was correct, "over four hundred years have passed and your feelings for her have not diminished at all have they?" "No", Legolas said, shaking his head and becoming more sorrowful and cheerless than Gandalf had ever seen him, "I have borne the exile as best I can, only to find that I am returned too late...", his eyes fell from Gandalf's gaze and it was some moments before he spoke again, "...no matter what occurred in the past, the lady's heart now belongs to another". They both fell silent again, Gandalf, though feeling the need to comfort his younger friend, not sure what words of consolation he could offer.

"It is true that she has formed an attachment to Aragorn", he said at last, placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder to console him, "but that does not mean that you have left her thoughts entirely". Those words gave Legolas more hope than he had held for a long time, though not enough to entirely forget the reality of the situation. "I will not tell you how to govern your own heart", Gandalf said, smiling kindly at the elf beside him, "but do not let such matters become set in stone to you, until you have spoken to the lady herself". "The two of you have more to resolve than anyone else can guess, at least allow some time for that to happen".

Legolas nodded, taking comfort in his friend's words, no matter how bleak his situation seemed. "You need not thank me", Gandalf said, smiling again at Legolas' surprise that the wizard had anticipated him. For the first time in what seemed like an age, Legolas was able to smile back, and the two made their way together towards the dining hall, and whatever would meet them when they arrived.

*

While all of this had been going on, Arwen had been preparing for the meal herself. She knew of the envoys arriving for her father's council in a few days time, but she still had no idea that Legolas was there. She had spent almost all of her time lately with Frodo, tending to him and nursing him back to health, and now that he was finally on the road to recovery, Elrond had sent her to rest. While Legolas had no time of his own to search for her, neither had Elrond, the only other person who would have told her of his return, as he had been in discussion with Aragorn and the hobbits before leaving to prepare himself for the meal. As such, she slept through the whole afternoon of Legolas' arrival, never seeing him or hearing tidings of his return until she stepped into the great hall that evening.

The hall was thronging with people when she arrived, so it would have been hard to notice anyone in particular, but once they began to sit and eat, she realised exactly who was there. She, herself, was seated with Elrond, Aragorn and the hobbits at the centre of the hall, but as her eyes cast around for her brothers, they found someone else entirely. At first she wasn't sure whether he was really there or whether it was a dream, but true enough, there he was seated at table with Gandalf, Glorfindel and her two older brothers. After all this time, he had finally returned, though for what purpose Arwen could not even guess, her head was swimming so witlessly, just at the sight of him.

He looked almost exactly the same as he had done the day she last saw him, though that was to be expected of elves. Her eyes swept unconsciously over his face again, comparing it to the memory that still burned in her mind. She felt her breath quicken and cursed inwardly for letting herself be so easily affected by him. Though one half of her heart was filled with happiness to see him again and to know that he was well, the other half still grieved for the way he had 'abandoned' her all those years ago. She felt cruelly torn between happiness and sadness in a way that she had never felt before and her inability to control her own emotions at that point scared her more than anything had for a long time.

She was not the only one feeling that way however, though she was not to know of course. Legolas had seen her the moment she entered the room, though he had tried not to show it. He had not yet spoken to Elrond about his return yet, and was not ready to risk another misstep. Not with what the possible consequences might be. He wouldn't do anything that could take him away from her again so soon. For the time being, he had to be content with the sight of her - and that was very nearly enough. His own memory didn't do her beauty justice, he decided. The only thing that tempered his joy was his grief at seeing her beside Aragorn. He took pains not to catch her gaze, though he could feel her eyes upon him from time to time. 

At last the meal came to an end though, and people started to leave, going about their own business and moving into other rooms. Legolas looked round the room quickly, as he lost sight of Arwen in the muddle, only finding her again at last as Elrond led her away out of the room. If he was going to get the chance to talk to her and reconcile, then it wasn't to be at that moment. He caught Gandalf's eye as he looked back to answer the question that Elrohir had just asked him. Gandalf just nodded and he could practically hear the wizard's voice inside his head, "Be patient, the time will come". He didn't stay in the hall for much longer, deciding that he needed some time to think, so he took to the woods around Elrond's house, seeking solace among the soft sounds of the trees.

*

Legolas sighed in contentment as he rested against the comfortable back of an oak tree, marvelling in the beauty of the sky over Rivendell. He had truly missed this place, and the passage of four centuries had done nothing to diminish its natural beauty. He sighed at that thought, thinking how easily those same words could apply to something else...or someone else in Elrond's sanctuary. Arwen. For many long years he had waited to see her again, just to catch one glimpse of her, and now he had and he couldn't tell which was worse - the longing for her, or the heartbreak he felt at seeing her with Aragorn.

He tried to shake the image from his mind, it did him no good to dwell on such thoughts. He had acted impatiently all those years ago, and now he was paying for it. It was no less than he deserved after all, for violating Elrond's trust in him, but did the punishment really have to be so severe? He sighed again and tried to focus his attention back on the night sky. Just as he did so though, he heard someone approaching. He had no cause to believe that it would be someone hostile - Rivendell was extremely well-guarded, but all the same, he sat up and watched carefully to see who was approaching, though he had to suppress a gasp when he saw who it actually was.

"Lady Arwen", he breathed as she walked towards him, but she only drew a finger to her lips, motioning for him to be quiet as she led him a little way away from his former resting place. "I'm sorry", she said, as they finally came to a rest a few minutes later, "but we were still in view of the house back there, and I did not want to draw any undue attention to us". Legolas nodded, he truly did not know what to say to her now that she was here, but being this close to her was driving him crazy.

She eventually stopped looking about her, to check that they had not been followed, and turned back to face the male elf, whose hand she was still holding. She quickly dropped the hand when she realised, only for Legolas to catch hers again and bring it slowly to his lips, planting the softest of kisses upon her skin. She couldn't help but sigh a little at his touch after so many years, but then she checked herself and drew away from him again. "Don't Legolas...please", she said, walking a little way away from him, "do not think we can merely fall back into the relationship we once had - that ended long ago".

Legolas couldn't reply to this at first, although every word had stung him severely. He had expected her to be upset, but there was something else in her voice that sounded like anger, and that he had not expected. "I'm sorry my Lady, I did not mean to presume anything, but please do not be angry with me...I have missed you greatly and I did not want our first words after all this time to be those of resentment". "_You_ did not want?", Arwen practically snapped in response, forgetting her elven manners and bearing, "How dare you speak to me of resentment?!"

Legolas was now even more confused, Arwen was clearly enraged with him, and her eyes, though they shed no tears, held some of that tell-tale liquid. "Arwen please", he begged, trying to come closer to her to comfort her, "tell me what I have done wrong, I truly never meant to hurt you". She instantly pulled back from his protective embrace, "If you truly cared for me you would never have abandoned me all those years ago", he looked at her in confusion as she said those words, "I woke up that morning to find you gone with no hint of when, if ever, your return might be. Four hundred years is a long time, Legolas, but alas not long enough to forget".

Legolas was completely taken aback, Elrond hadn't told his daughter what had been said between them. He knew the elven lord had been upset with them both, but to leave his daughter in that much pain and confusion seemed most out of character. "Arwen", he tried again, his voice growing gentler by the second, "I'm not sure whether it will mean much to you now - you probably won't even believe me, but I did not just leave you that morning". Despite her pain and slight anger, Arwen couldn't help but listen when she heard those words. 

"Your father saw us together, when he came to talk to you that morning - he woke me and told me that I had to leave. He said that I had betrayed his trust and he banished me from Rivendell until the expiration of a third yén from that date. I wanted to say goodbye to you, but he wouldn't let me. He said he would explain it to you later". Arwen could not speak for several minutes after he had finished. She wanted to believe him, but she found it impossible to think that her own father, who had loved her above all others, could have lied to her for all this time. "You're lying", she said after a while, although her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Arwen please", Legolas tried again, "look at me", he said, lifting up her chin so she was forced to look him in the eye. "I know that I have hurt you, but you have to believe me", he paused as he saw that his words were having at least some little effect, "I have never once lied to you, I could never be less than completely honest with you". He paused again, trying to find the courage to say his next few words, "And I could never abandon you, I have and always will lov--". "Legolas, don't", Arwen said, pulling away from him and starting to walk away. "Even if what you are saying is true, you must now know of my relationship with Aragorn", she saw from his expression that he had, "don't you see that my heart is not free to give you...even if I desired it?"

Those last few words gave Legolas a new sense of hope. She had said that she was with Aragorn, but he did not yet have all of her love. "You know I would never tell you to make any choice you were unhappy with", he said at last, "but I would ask of you only this - search your heart. If it is only Aragorn that now resides there, marry him and be content. If any doubt remains though, do not rush into any decision that cannot be re-made". He walked over to her as he continued to speak, stopping only a few inches away from her, "I would not wish you to live with regrets", he said. "I will abide by whatever decision you make, but I hope we may always remain friends".

They were now so close together, they could feel each other's breath against their skin, and Arwen felt her pulse quicken. She sighed as her eyes gently closed, and she revelled in just the feeling of being this close to him after so many years. She heard him say, "I should go", before her eyes fluttered open again, and she looked up to see that he hadn't moved even a single step. "Legolas--", she started to say, but she didn't get the chance to finish. Before she knew what was happening, Legolas had bent down to draw level with her face and kissed her lips so gently she barely felt it. Her eyes fell closed again, and this time when she opened them, he had gone.

__

Right *prepares for the heavy objects about to be thrown at her* - that's actually all I've got written so far! Well, I've got some other later stuff done, but in terms of the flow of the story, this is as far as I've managed to get. It is all planned though, so it's just a matter of finding time to actually write it up - and I do have to do some work for uni eventually! Anyway, I will try and update soon, but you might have to be patient with me for a while! *SS*


	9. Chapter nine

Second Chances 

By Sinful Starlet

Chapter Nine - What the watcher saw

Disclaimer: I did the whole 'not mine' rant in the first part, so check there if you actually want to read a proper disclaimer.

Rating: ok, I'm gonna hazard a guess and say this part is R rated - maybe not, there's nothing too extreme here but whatever (I STILL don't get the American ratings system - although I'll grant you that the British one isn't that much better!)

Author's note: Okay, just found this part, it got stuck on the end of some notes so I'd forgotten I had it, but I'm posting it now. Still haven't written beyond this though so there might be a slight delay before the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this - I know I did! *SS*

=======================================

Chapter Nine - What the watcher saw

Summary: Story continues. Arwen wanders through Imladris, trying to understand what happened the night before, that is until her concentration is interrupted by a rather interesting sight!

=======================================

Arwen walked through the trees slowly, caring little for what was around her. She had walked every path of Rivendell since she was born and there was no tree root or footfall that she did not know. The trees themselves swept their leaves aside as she walked through the woods, and a quiet smile spread across her face in thanks. After several minutes though, her quiet thoughts were disturbed by sudden noises. She moved more quickly towards the sound, but took more care of her movements to make no noise herself.

After another minute she came to the edges of a clearing and peered through a gap in the trees to see who had made the sound. There she saw the figures of three elven men engaged in combat, though from the sound of laughter and the smiles on their faces, they were not fighting but merely training. She crept a little closer to see if she could identify who the males were, and quickly gasped. One figure was clearly in command, and it was him that the other two were attacking. These other two she recognised almost immediately as her brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. They were dressed casually and were taking it in turns to attack the third elf with swords and daggers.

At first she could not see who the third elf was, as he almost always had his back to her. She could see his long golden hair though, as it cascaded over his shoulders, a stark contrast to the very pale blue of his shirt. Both this stranger and her brothers had in fact, removed their tunics and were fighting in their undershirts. Arwen watched for a few minutes more, captivated by this mysterious elf. Her eyes drank in every move of the muscles in his back as he darted from side to side, blocking every attack of her brothers, laughing all the while.

Her brothers tired the soonest though, and the lesson came to an end. "Peace, friend!", Elrohir laughed, "I fear you are in far better condition than either of us, and you need no further practice!". "Alright", the third replied, still facing away from Arwen, "despite your words, I tire too, and we all shall miss the morning meal if we delay much further!". "You two go on", he continued, "I will return shortly and your father will notice your absence more than mine!". With a parting laugh, her brothers dressed and departed back towards their rooms. Arwen had noted the time, but she still could not tear her eyes away from the mysterious stranger, so when he left the clearing, walking in the opposite direction to her brothers, she followed him instead.

He walked for only a few minutes until he met the great river, and dropped down instantly next to its banks, drinking in the cooling water, letting it spill over his warm skin. He sat there for several minutes just drinking in the water and gently washing down his face. Then he removed his undershirt and began to lightly bathe his upper body, glad for the cool of the water after the exertion of the fight. Arwen had followed him of course, trying to make as little noise as possible, but this time she had not succeeded.

For a few minutes all was silent in the wood, and then the elf sat back from his position at the river and wiped his face dry. "I don't know why you have followed me, stranger in the trees" he said, "but you should have no need to hide from me, come forward - show yourself". Arwen froze, she had heard every word, but she only now recognised the voice and was too shocked to move. "Come forward!", the elf called again, "Or I shall have to come and get you!". Very reluctantly Arwen got to her feet and stepped forward out of her hiding place. "Lady Arwen!", he gasped, a little surprised at finding her to be his silent witness, then looking a little embarrassed at being caught in his present state of undress.

"Forgive me, my prince, I did not mean to intrude", she said, walking forwards, stopping by a particular tree and sinking down into a seated position in its roots. "I had no idea anyone would be out this early, and this is a place that few besides myself ever venture to". "In that case, it is I who is intruding", Legolas smiled, stepping forward to gently kiss her hand, "and I beg your pardon". Arwen again stifled a sigh as his soft lips touched her hand, and tried to look anywhere else than at the achingly desirable form of the half-naked elf in front of her.

Despite her best efforts, Legolas quickly noticed her discomfort and stepped back, retrieving his undershirt and slipping it on quickly. "Forgive me", he said again, "but I had not been expecting company". This was almost worse for Arwen, the kiss last night had been praying on her mind already, and now all she could think about was his pale, well-muscled frame underneath the shirt that was now clinging to his still moist skin. She chastised herself for such thoughts, it had been four centuries since they had last seen each other, and she was all but married to Aragorn now - why did this one elf still have such an effect on her?

"You fought well", she said at last, mentally kicking herself as soon as the words had left her mouth, as the elf would now know just how long she had been watching him. Realising this, Legolas smiled to himself, "Thank you my lady", he replied, trying to maintain a polite distance between them, "your brothers were noble adversaries". They again fell into silence again for several minutes before they both began to speak at once. Legolas motioned for Arwen to speak first and waited for her to do so.

"I was going to apologise again for disturbing you", she said, "but I was lost in thought this morning, and wasn't paying any attention to where I happened to be walking". She finished saying this and paused for a second while he took this in, "And what were you going to say?". "I was going to ask you why you really came down here this morning", he said eventually, not looking at her. "Well now you have your answer", she replied a little too quickly. "Do I?", he questioned, turning to face her, and realising that he was at least partially right as she gave no immediate answer.

He stood up and walked over to her, gently taking her hand in his, and pulling her up to a standing position. "I know many years have passed between us Arwen", he said, at last daring to use her name, "but I still know you - and I can tell when you are not being entirely honest". She pulled away as he said this, how dare he presume to tell her how she was feeling! "Why do you keep distancing yourself from me?", he asked, "Since my return I have asked nothing of you - I have no expectations for the continuance of our relationship, but you continue to push me away".

"I know of your relationship with Aragorn", he went on, "and I realise I disrespected both of you last night when I kissed you......but do not let one ill-judged act mar our friendship any further". Arwen felt her breath quicken as the elf spoke those words. Their proximity and the memory of the previous night was destroying any hope of concentration. "Then it was a mistake?", she eventually breathed, not daring to look into his eyes. She heard him sigh, no matter how much he must have tried to hide it from her, eventually he spoke, trying with any effort he had left to conceal his emotions, "In light of your impending marriage lady, I do not see how it can be anything else".

He sounded so sad, Arwen could not help but look up at him then, staring straight into his brilliant blue eyes, once so full of joy, they seemed to contain only sadness now. Before she knew what she was doing, she felt herself moving closer to him, just as another voice broke through into the clearing and disturbed them. 

"Legolas!", a voice called. Arwen quickly darted away out of sight, while Legolas scoured the surroundings for the sound of the voice. A few seconds later, Elladan ran into the clearing, now dressed more formally, "I thought I might find you here", he said, a little out of breath. "My father sent me to call you in for breakfast". "Of course", Legolas answered as politely as he could, judging that Elladan had not seen his sister as she ran to hide, "tell Lord Elrond I will be in very shortly". "Alright", Elladan nodded, sharing a smile with his friend, before he turned and ran back towards the house again. 

"He's gone", Legolas called after a few minutes had passed, and Arwen stepped out again from amongst the trees. It was quite amazing really, her dress and cloak virtually melted against the trees, if it was not for her raven hair, she would have been completely undetectable. "We should both go back", Legolas said, all emotion falling from his face again, as he regained control, "if your father has missed me, he must certainly be looking for you also". He couldn't help but flush a little as he realised how that must have sounded, but looking up at Arwen again, he could see a telltale blush crossing her cheeks too.

"I should…go", Legolas said again, once he regained the ability to speak, bowing a little and starting to gather his possessions to walk back to the house. He was almost out of sight when Arwen called him back, she knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. "Legolas wait!", she called, and almost instantly he was back at her side, searching her face in concern. "What?", he asked softly, "What is it?". Arwen sought for some kind of answer, thinking for any possible reason for her calling him, but she could find none. Legolas dropped his belongings to the ground and used his free hand to gently lift up her chin so she had to look him in the eye.

Why, he questioned her silently, his voice making no sound, but his eyes searching deep within her. Arwen held on for a few seconds further, still trying to think of some excuse, but then she could resist no longer - before Legolas had the chance to realise what she was doing, she had pulled him down towards her, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. This was not the kiss of a long-lost friend, or the hesitant kiss of Legolas from the night before - there was no doubt in either of their minds what this kiss meant, and Legolas didn't waste a second before reciprocating. Arwen sighed as the strong arms encircled her, drawing her closer to him, and again before she could stop herself, her hands had found the bottom of his undershirt and were reaching up to caress the bare flesh of his chest.

It was Legolas' turn to sigh then, as her warm hands traced over every line and contour of his chest, committing every inch to memory, or recalling memories from long past. Eventually they had to break away, and they both pulled back, gasping a little for air. "Arwen?", Legolas breathed, looking at her, desperately questioning her to see what had just happened between them, but he was given no chance. Arwen could find no answer, and before he could question her again, she caught up the hem of her dress and ran from the clearing, not looking back once.


	10. Chapter ten

Second Chances 

By Sinful Starlet

Chapter Ten - What the watcher saw - part two

Disclaimer: I did the whole 'not mine' rant in the first part, so check there if you actually want to read a proper disclaimer.

Rating: PG-13 if that. This chapter's a bit talky but it has to be - sorry!

Author's note: Okay, I realise that it has been SO long since I last updated but I got a little distracted with a couple of Dark Angel stories and some evil university essays! So - just to recap, Legolas and Arwen have finally seen each other again, but now she is engaged to Aragorn. One of them has to come to a decision about their future - but are things ever that simple? *SS*

=======================================

Chapter Ten - What the watcher saw - part two (I was feeling a little unoriginal on title and I decided that 'what the watcher saw' was fairly appropriate to this part too!)

Summary: Story continues. Arwen struggles to reconcile her feelings, but she has to come to a decision once and for all. But what will happen when someone gets the wrong impression?

=======================================

Arwen ran all the way back to the house and just recovered her composure in time to go and see her father. She claimed to be feeling unwell and retired to her room, escaping the chance of being confronted with both Aragorn and Legolas at the morning meal. She walked slowly back to her room, all the while trying to reason her way through what had just happened. After all this time, Legolas was still very much in her heart, but she still cared for Aragorn too, and choosing one over the other seemed like a terrible choice to make.

She dismissed Elennia and pretended that she was going to go back to sleep, asking only to be undisturbed before the evening. Though, in fact as soon as the door was closed she got up again from her bed and went to sit in a chair by her window. She sat there for hours, gently rocking forwards and back, the motion soothing her internal conflict. No matter what she would have liked to think, Arwen's heart still cherished Aragorn, but her soul ached for Legolas. She had grieved so much during their separation, hating him for abandoning her, but as she had learnt, even that had not been his fault. But even if it was true that she still loved him, could she really bring herself to break her promise to Aragorn? 

She sat by that window all day, watching dawn turn to midday and then to dusk, watching the sun's progress across the sky, seeming slow even to an immortal being such as herself. At last, a little over an hour before the evening meal, she came to a decision. It was probably the hardest thing she would ever have to say, but she had to tell him the truth. She got up and dressed for the meal, explaining to Elennia, who had been waiting in the next chamber that she was just going for a walk before the meal. As soon as that was done she headed straight for the gardens, knowing by instinct exactly where he would be.

*

"Arwen," he said, smiling as he saw her approaching and standing up to greet her, "how are you feeling? Lord Elrond said you were unwell this morning". "I am well enough," Arwen said, forcing a smile herself, though she felt little like smiling inside. She moved away to sit down on the bench that he had been sitting on moments before, waiting before he sat down beside her before she said anything else. And even then, the words didn't seem to come, however much she had convinced herself that this was the right thing to do, it suddenly became so much harder once she was actually sitting here, looking into his kind eyes.

"Arwen?" he said again after another moment had passed and she still had not spoken. "I am sorry," she said, looking down to avoid his eyes as she tried to say what she had to, "but what I have to say is not easy to say or to hear". She chanced a look at his face then, and found it creased in a careworn frown. "Arwen," he began again, his voice soft, comforting, "I will hear whatever you feel you need to say, even if I may not like what I hear". She looked up again at that, but saw no anger or reproach in his face. She breathed deeply once more, taking his hand in hers and starting to speak again, "I hardly know how to say this but you deserve to know how I truly feel". 

"First let me assure you that you have never done anything to cause me pain, although what I am about to say may injure you more than I would like," she said, her voice hesitant and unsteady, "I can only say that something I once thought was lost forever to me, has returned and no matter how I have tried to reconcile myself to the path that I chose to follow with you, that way is no longer clear to me". He sat in silence for several moments before he spoke again, until at last he said, "When you say something you thought was lost, you mean someone, don't you?" 

She looked up quickly, but there was still no anger in his eyes, just a somewhat pained understanding, underscored with the love he clearly still felt for her. "Aragorn, I…", she started before trailing off, he was obviously right, and what comfort could she offer him now. "Do not blame yourself, Arwen," Aragorn said, gently squeezing her hand, "you were long hesitant before you gave your heart to me, and I always wondered what prior claims it may have had". "I know you well enough to see the pain it is causing you to say this to me, and I understand how futile it is to fight the path of our true feelings". 

"Legolas is clearly your soul's true mate," he went on, stunning her into silence, "and what kind of man would I be to stand in the way of the one person who could honestly make you happy?" "But," Arwen replied, still so shocked she found it difficult to know what to say, but seeing there was no point in denying it, "how did you know that it was Legolas that I spoke of?" Aragorn smiled, "As I said, Arwen, I know you well enough". "Besides," he went on, "he is roughly the right age, he is of a noble royal family of Mirkwood, and he is obviously very much in love with you".

"He was not as careful as he might have thought he was being when he rode together towards this house", Aragorn continued. Arwen sighed and closed her eyes, a slight smile crossing her face, "No sign ever escapes your notice does it, Aragorn?" she said, opening her eyes to look at him, "My brothers were right about you". Aragorn nodded, sharing the smile, he remained silent for another minute before he said, "Have you told Legolas how you feel?" "Not yet," Arwen said, the smile falling from her face again, "I did not truly know my own heart until today, and once I did I had to see you first". 

Aragorn smiled again, seeing beyond any doubt that she did still care for him, if not as much as he had hoped. But before he could speak again, Arwen interrupted his thoughts, "I am so sorry, Aragorn - you must believe that this was the last thing I ever expected, and I never wanted to cause you pain". Aragorn waved away her concern though, "You have caused me no more harm than I would have caused you if you had chosen to remain with me out of some sense of obligation - I may not possess the wisdom of your years, but I am wise enough to see that".

"All I want is for you to be happy, Arwen," he continued, taking her other hand in his as well, "and if that means that you are to be with Legolas, then I give you both my blessing". Arwen wavered on the edge of tears, a few tell-tale drops escaping her eyes. "Ssh," said Aragorn, soothingly, pulling her into a gentle embrace before releasing her to speak once more, "whatever else, you will always have my friendship, Arwen". "And you, will always have mine," Arwen replied, leaning forward to gently kiss his lips one last time.

*

But what neither of the two in the garden that night realised was that there was a third person there too. A silent observer of all that passed between them, but an observer who only saw what transpired, staying too far away to hear a single word that they spoke. He hesitated for a moment, but then saw that he had come to late. Arwen kissed Aragorn. She had obviously made her choice. He didn't wait even another second, slipping away as quietly as he had come, the two he had watched none the wiser as to what had just happened.

Only minutes later he was back in his room, hastily re-packing all of his belongings, only stopping to write a letter to Lord Elrond. He could no longer stay in that house, but he would not return to his home before imparting the news that he had been sent to deliver. He quickly finished the letter, intending to simply leave it with one of Elrond's attendants, saying that urgent business had called him away. He was all ready to leave, casting one last sorrowful look around the room and the garden his balcony opened onto.

Gathering his cloak around his shoulders, he picked up the letter and headed for the door, stopping only when a knock came from outside. He quickly removed his cloak again, hiding his travelling bags for a second and replacing the letter on the writing desk. "Come in," he said once this was done. The door opened for only a second to admit the single occupant standing on the other side. It was Arwen.


	11. Chapter eleven

Second Chances 

By Sinful Starlet

Chapter Eleven - New beginnings

Disclaimer: I did the whole 'not mine' rant in the first part, so check there if you actually want to read a proper disclaimer.

Rating: PG-13 

Author's note: Finally back! Apologies - finished my Dark Angel story that was eating away at my writing time, so I can finally get on with this and finish it! I'm on the home stretch now anyway. Things are resolved fairly quickly now, but it's still far from plain sailing - poor Legolas. You'd think that since I liked the character so much I'd be a little nicer to him, wouldn't you? Go figure! *SS*

=======================================

Chapter Eleven - New beginnings

Summary: Story continues. Legolas was all ready to leave Rivendell, sure that he had lost Arwen once and for all, but then she interrupted him. What can she say to make him realise the truth?

=======================================

"Arwen?" Legolas questioned, surprised by her appearance at such a late hour, but determined not to let the swell of emotions inside him show. "I came to see if you were alright," she said, her mind racing as she tried to think of something, anything to say - his very presence affected her so much. "You weren't at the meal tonight," she went on, avoiding his gaze and walking over to the window, catching only the slightest glimpse of the letter lying upon the desk. From the corner of her eye, she saw Legolas almost start towards her at that, guessing that he wished to hide the letter from her, but he checked himself at the last moment, and did not move.

"I know, I am sorry," he said, attempting to draw her attention away from the letter, wishing that he had thought to cover it, "you must apologise to your father for me, but I fear I was in little stomach for such a feast tonight". His voice and expression seemed oddly formal to her, and she turned quickly, trying to read his face for some sign of what was wrong, but it remained perfectly blank, masking whatever it was that he did not want her to see. She glanced down for a second, giving herself time to think of something to say, and it was only then that she caught sight of his travelling bags. "What's this?" she said, suddenly piecing it together - the bags, the letter on the table, his uneasy manner, "You're leaving aren't you?"

For the first time since she had entered that room, Legolas almost lost his control. The look in her eyes and the note of her voice as she spoke tore at his heart. "I…" he started, closing his eyes, unable to look at her anymore as he spoke, "…I have to. I am reconciled to your decision, Arwen - you must not blame yourself on that score. That said, I don't believe I can stay here any longer. I have written Lord Elrond a letter, detailing my news for the council, but I must now return to Mirkwood, indeed I was just about to leave as you arrived…". His words all came out in a rush, as he struggled to keep his voice level and even. Finally he trailed off, unable to say anything more. Arwen was utterly confused, miscomprehension colouring her features, "I don't understand," she said eventually, moving closer to him, but he simply shook his head and stepped away from her again, finally sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I saw you, Arwen," he said, the last of his reserves threatening to give way, "tonight in the garden," he added when she didn't reply immediately. "I had thought to just while away some time before the meal, but then I was greeted with the sight of you and Aragorn". "I saw you kiss him, Arwen," he went on, his voice not bitter, just showing all the pain of acceptance, "clearly you had made your choice - I left at once and returned to this chamber". The realisation hit Arwen like a wave breaking over the rocks at high tide, and a single tear escaped her eyes as she understood what she had done. "No, Legolas, please," she said, her voice suddenly urgent and insistent, even with the tears blossoming at the edges of her eyes.

"You mistook," she said, desperate for him to understand the truth. "Yes, I kissed Aragorn - but only in farewell". Legolas' head snapped up in an instant, could that really be the truth? "Arwen?" he started, the question hanging in the air as his forehead creased in a frown. She moved closer to him, but this time he did not back away, just stayed where he was, sitting on the edge of the bed as she stopped in front of him, kneeling down so she could look up into his eyes. "You were right," she said at last, as another couple of tears rolled down her cheek, "I did make a choice tonight, but not the choice you thought". "I kissed Aragorn goodbye tonight," she went on, her voice paling as she said her next few words, "Legolas…I chose you…I _love _you".

She looked down, unable to hold his gaze any longer, but her reverie was broken as his hand moved to her chin, lifting her face while his other hand wiped away her tears. "Arwen," he said at last, his voice softer and more gentle than it had been all night, but his eyes still bathed in uncertainty, "I have waited for you to say those words to me, every day since we last parted, but I must ask you if you are sure". She looked up at him in confusion, not understanding what he was asking. "Are you certain that this is what you want?" he went on, hesitating for what seemed like an age before adding, "Are you certain that I am what you want?" Hearing those words and seeing the doubt that lay behind them, Arwen's eyes sent forth fresh floods of tears, and at first, she could make no reply.

Legolas' uncertainty made him read her response entirely wrongly again, but this time, he didn't get the chance to just walk off and leave. Arwen suddenly reached up, placing both hands on either side of his face, and when she spoke, it was slow and deliberate, needing to convince Legolas of the truth. "I have never been more certain of anything in my life, melethron-nin," she said, "if I had the choice to make a thousand times over, my answer would never be different". The last of Legolas' doubt fled in an instant, and he pulled her to him, sharing the sweetest kiss of their long lives. Neither of them said anything after that, only exchanging kisses and an unspoken expression of their love for each other, more complete at that moment than it had ever been before.

He didn't even remember either of them standing, only realising the fact when he finally broke their kisses, holding Arwen's gaze as he spoke again. "Not now, a'maelmin," he said, reaching for her hands, which had strayed from her sides to rake over the soft folds of the tunic covering his chest, "we have both lost too much to risk anything now". She knew exactly what he was talking about, and nodded her head, withdrawing her hands, linking her fingers in his. "We must go to your father," he said, pressing one final kiss to her forehead.

Right, I know that was pretty short, but it seemed like a good place to stop - too much emotional stuff, I can't handle it! Lol! Anyway, hope you liked it, and I'll hopefully be back with another update soon! *SS*


End file.
